<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嵌入时钟的碎玻璃 by Mengchisato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477437">嵌入时钟的碎玻璃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengchisato/pseuds/Mengchisato'>Mengchisato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengchisato/pseuds/Mengchisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中长篇连载中，ooc和bug有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, 奨白, 愛知ズ, 房子大 - Relationship, 白珊瑚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>出场人物：景瑚、瑠姫、翔也</p><p>涉及cp：白珊瑚，愛知ズ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>钥匙插进锁孔的时候，白岩以为自己错了。</p><p>不是他拿混了钥匙，而是锁孔生锈了。</p><p>太久没有石墨填充进去，门锁这次难以转动，咔啦咔啦的响了半天，怎么用力也打不开。</p><p>很烦躁，就像他此刻的心一样。</p><p>指尖覆上熟悉的温度，高大的身影从自己身后转到面前，取走了那枚冰冷的钥匙。</p><p>“我来试试。”</p><p>佐藤用比他多几倍的力量去强行扭动却毫无变化。终于，钥匙还是崩断在了顽固的锁孔里。</p><p>闯了祸的男人回过头满脸无奈地看向白岩，还是习惯性耷拉着眉毛认怂的模样。白岩突然有了一瞬的恍惚，眼前的佐藤仿佛还是曾经那个最爱自己的人，会卖个萌求原谅刚才所犯的蠢事，然后在自己絮叨的责备中乖乖包揽几天的家务。</p><p>白岩确实错了，对方无名指上漂亮的对戒让他清醒过来。</p><p>他摇了摇头，露出轻淡的笑容：“没关系。叫开锁公司吧。”</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>两个人等待着开锁匠的到来。楼梯间过道很窄，他们只能错开站立，刚好避免了面对面不知该如何做出适当表情的尴尬。白岩转着手里断掉的半截钥匙来掩盖情绪的低迷，佐藤双手插进大衣兜，看上去模样淡定又乖巧，但兜里时不时发出的沙沙响昭示了他的无措。听着像是某个物品包装纸的响声，白岩悄悄瞥了一眼，内心感叹佐藤的某些举动几个月不见还是像个小孩子。</p><p>佐藤想开口说些什么，适时手机铃愉悦的响起。他看到屏幕显示的名字，嘴角习惯性的弯起。发现身旁还有白岩，抬起头迟疑了一下，而后便打了个抱歉的手势往户外走去。</p><p>现在的他打个电话都要躲避自己。白岩看着佐藤高挺的背影，从昏暗走向落日，突然就想唱起那首最爱的民谣。</p><p>If you miss the train I'm on<br/>You will know that I am gone<br/>You can hear the whistle blow<br/>A hundred miles... ...</p><p>佐藤景瑚和白岩瑠姫，相识于八年前。一个调皮温柔，一个沉稳傲娇，满溢着青春的意气风发。他们在同一所艺术学院读书，佐藤是美术系出名的英俊才子，白岩则是音乐剧系花草皆爱的唱作高手，各自混得风生水起，却彼此从未认识。</p><p>大三的时候，音乐剧系按照学科任务需要排练实习大戏，这一年的剧目为田纳西·威廉斯的《欲望号街车》。制作团队决定采用别样表演方式呈现给观众，其中最大胆的尝试就是女主角布兰琪将由男生来反串。指导老师通过演员气质等各方面因素挑选，最终定下了白岩。白岩把这次演出当做是人生中面临的特殊挑战，认真学习女性的动作和仪态，减弱唱腔中明显的男性低音，每天都会研习到很晚，使得排练室中的光亮成为教学楼中那颗唯一闪亮的星。</p><p>布兰琪最美艳超绝的经典画面就是初次登场身穿洁白的连衣裙，踏着优雅的步伐闯进凡夫俗子们的心里。白岩自己狠下心用积攒的生活费买了符合设定的裙子和高跟鞋，放入每次排练背的双肩包里，取代了那些零食常备军的位置。</p><p>那一天，教学楼需要例行检查和维修整栋建筑的照明设备，早早就锁好大门并遣散了逗留在内的学生。白岩背着包来到图书馆后的两层小洋房，打算利用这里的外部空间去练习窈窕女郎走路的姿势。小洋房是学校的仓库，外观看上去明明像品味高端且优雅的名流住所，被当做了储藏室着实可惜。白岩换上高跟鞋，回忆着布兰琪的代表台词，在房屋前来回走着。</p><p>九月的天气日渐凉爽，路灯下扑棱的蚊虫也少了，仅剩的几只围着光线转圈，仿佛在寻找一个小小的温暖避风港。高跟鞋踱步的踩地声回荡在宽阔的空间，白岩把布兰琪的台词已经背得差不多了，他进入了角色的状态，成为那位出身高贵优雅却因无奈踏入世俗而备受蹂躏的“公主”。</p><p>布兰琪家道中落、丈夫自杀、长期沉溺色欲，后为了自我救赎只好寄于妹妹斯黛拉的篱下，她变得敏感、脆弱，在理想与现实中痛苦穿梭，最终被她不屑入骨的妹夫斯坦利奸害，落入了幻界的泥潭中再也无法挣脱出来。</p><p>剧本的最后一场，布兰琪已经精神失常，她穿着红绸浴袍，叫嚷着让斯黛拉帮她穿上蓝衬衫，说那是搪瓷艺术家戴拉罗比亚的专属颜色。在周围人的安抚下，有气无力地想象着自己死去的场景。</p><p>白岩甩掉脚上的高跟鞋，坐在洋房门前的台阶边缘仰望夜空，念出了那段长台词。一双随意丢弃的白鞋、一片喃喃自语的孤影被路灯的暖光映射着。</p><p>“我将安葬于海。首先请把我的身体装进洁白的口袋，然后在正午时分从甲板上推下去，在夏日炎炎的阳光里，沉入蔚蓝的海洋。那片海蓝得就像我第一个情人的眼睛。”</p><p>“咔嚓”，是手机相机拍照的声音。</p><p>本身这个声音短促，是让人来不及注意到的。但拍照的傻瓜因为失误连着惊呼了两次“不好”，白岩想不发现都难了。</p><p>小洋房位于学校的边缘地带，后面是阻拦外界的围墙，而佐藤就是从这里翻进来的。他手里拎着个已经散开的和式花纹布包，颜色与风格和自己装扮严重不符，兜在里面的几颗橘子掉出来滚落到了地上。</p><p>佐藤慌忙把橘子重新归拢到布包里，想着要不要走过去跟正在背台词的这位同学道个歉。</p><p>他们之间的距离也就十来米，白岩站了起来看着肉眼可见张慌的佐藤不由得掩嘴轻笑出声。 他穿着水色的衬衫和牛仔裤，光着脚站在原地，动作还没有真正从布兰琪的状态里脱离，眉目里的风情万种顷刻传达到了佐藤的眼前。</p><p>就像一只折了翅膀，但依旧愿意活着绽放美丽色彩的燕尾蝶。</p><p>佐藤慢慢走了过来，白岩借助路灯的光照看清了他的面目。是个好看而高挑的男孩子，有一头微卷漂染的金发，还戴着蓝色的美瞳。白岩有些想吐槽，和台词里说的那样，真像布兰琪的第一个情人。</p><p>“对不起。看你练习的画面很美，就想拍两张纪念来着。”</p><p>被偷拍的人摇了摇头表示不介意。佐藤停顿了两秒，掏出一个还带着枝叶的橘子递给白岩：“要不要吃橘子？”</p><p>白岩接过还有些硬的橘子看了看，又望向佐藤出没的方向，立马了然。</p><p>“围墙外那棵树上摘的？”</p><p>偷摸干坏事的佐藤瞪大眼睛看着满脸严肃的白岩，说话都有些磕巴了：“哎？你…你怎么会发现的？千万不要和老师们讲啊，我和朋友们只是打赌冒险来着。那个……我们虽然不认识，但你能不能放过我？”</p><p>围墙外不远处有棵多年生长的橘子树，以前有偷偷摘过的人说橘子很香甜，但大多数学生并不敢冒险，因为传说中有全方位监控警告任何人禁止采摘，还受到所谓的国家级植物保护，被抓到了要强制退学云云。</p><p>白岩突然看向佐藤身后，眯着眼好像发现了什么：“啊，好像有老师过来了。”</p><p>闻讯的佐藤溜得快如国家级短跑运动员，他跑去十几米后白岩才闻到一抹柑橘尾调的淡淡香气。他低下头嗅着橘子的味道，无奈的笑了。</p><p>“其实我也很想摘的。”</p><p>路灯下，一双随意丢弃的白鞋、一片喃喃自语的孤影以外，多了一只手中散发浅香的果实。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>佐藤回到了宿舍，唆使他偷摘橘子的舍友鹫崎和其他屋几个狐朋狗友正围在一起打游戏打得不亦乐乎。他咂舌，走过去将布包扔到矮桌上。大家闻声才发现他平安归来，连忙欢呼。</p><p>几个人暂停了游戏，打开布包看到几颗橘子垂涎欲滴。鹫崎拿起其中一只捏了捏，嫌弃它还没熟。不过水果放了一段时间自然软化应该就可以吃了。</p><p>鹫崎把橘子放到矮桌上来回轱辘着，问佐藤路途可还顺利，佐藤轻轻地蹬了他一脚。顺利个屁！专门从正门出去绕一大圈到后墙再翻回来，结果被陌生同学逮了正着，好像还被其他老师给发现了。</p><p>谁大晚上没事儿跑小洋房那儿待着干嘛？佐藤回复，人家在那儿排练啊。他推了一把鹫崎，说以后打赌玩游戏麻烦换个自己擅长的，比如明星大乱斗什么的，他不想再输了。</p><p>鹫崎赖皮脸的晃着脑袋，狂嘚瑟。那是你倒霉，刚好遇见个在犄角旮旯练习的怪人罢了。不然以你身手可是百分百顺利。</p><p>怪吗？佐藤在心里产生疑问。男扮女的确古怪，而且对方看上去深得反串精髓。他掏出手机看着那张偷拍的照片，光影下折翼的燕尾蝶，是极度奇异的美丽。</p><p>“这学期有什么大戏要演吗？名著改编那种。”佐藤躺在自己的床上，询问重新投入游戏战斗里的几个男生。</p><p>“有啊，大三表演系A班的奥赛罗。”</p><p>佐藤回忆了白岩说的那些台词，并不是莎翁《奥赛罗》里苔丝狄蒙娜的话：“还有呢？”</p><p>“B班是原创剧……嗯，那就剩下音乐剧系的欲望号街车了。”</p><p>佐藤坐起身，眼里有了求知的好奇。</p><p>初遇的那天，是9月8日，二十四节气中的白露。秋意渐盛，草木的露华滋润了蝶的冷色，也滴醒了命中之人心上的涟漪逐渐扩散。</p><p>第二天，许久没光顾图书馆的佐藤跑去找《欲望号街车》的剧本看了。这是田纳西创作极其成功的一出戏剧，故事中反复隐喻那些心智敏感而不想循规蹈矩的人在向往的美好中屡屡受挫、身不由己地走向毁灭的悲痛主题。</p><p>佐藤全神贯注地阅读着，就连身旁悄悄坐了个人都没察觉。他看到了结尾斯坦利蹲在妻子面前复制黏贴着安慰“呐亲爱的，呐亲爱的……”时长叹一口气后抬起头，瞬间就被吓了一跳。</p><p>他压低声音，询问这位直勾勾看着自己的熟人。</p><p>“翔也，你怎么也来图书馆了？”</p><p>名叫木全翔也的男孩子转了转圆溜溜的黑色眼珠，把自己懵懂的状态摘出到另一个空间：“哎，我就不能来学习吗。”</p><p>他比佐藤小两岁，明明是同乡，但却姗姗来迟地相遇在了艺考机构里。他上学的年龄早，在机构补习时作为新生的佐藤刚好去兼职教授他们班的美术基础课程。木全最初印象里的佐藤冷酷而神秘，如果与之面对面交流，一米的实际距离恐怕是一百米的微缩。谁料到认识没多久，这层莫名其妙的滤镜就被佐藤自己给打破了。</p><p>木全长得很清秀，素到让人判断为一捧毫无杂质的纯水。刚入学还留着干练的黑色板寸，在收到了好几封情书后开始烦恼这种容易让女孩子受伤、不好处理的问题，于是就任性留长了刘海。如今一颗圆溜溜的脑袋和一对圆溜溜的眼珠比起来不知道哪方更胜一筹。</p><p>他凑过去把佐藤手里的书翻到封面，看见了剧作名，淡然道：“这是音乐剧系大三的实习大戏，你看它干嘛？接了平面设计？”</p><p>“……我只是好奇故事有多精彩罢了。他们不会找低年级的学弟做设计吧？”</p><p>“那不一定，反正我们舞蹈系的演出以前还找过大一的新生呢。有设计水平和经验不就可以了？”木全用一根手指敲打着自己的下巴作思考状：“我听说欲望号街车好像现在和设计组产生矛盾了，搞不好会换掉人选。”</p><p>佐藤立马坐直，连问了几个真的，木全乖乖地点头，表示如果他想加入剧组，就帮着打听一下，抄个近路。佐藤双手撩开木全扎眼的刘海，注视着他笑开了颜：“话说你来借书，真能看清写的都是什么吗？”</p><p>木全面无表情扒拉掉他的手，佐藤从他身后的窗户看向了户外被阳光包围的小洋房。</p><p>晚上木全给佐藤发了信息，让他把自己设计过的海报、场刊样图合集赶快发过去。设计组的确要换人了，随时做好佐藤可能接手的准备。</p><p>“我这么积极打听，大家都以为我想去隔壁系客串伴舞了。说吧，事成之后怎么感谢我。”</p><p>“请你吃网红餐厅的限量便当！两份，啊不三份，吃到你撑！”</p><p>木全发来一个狂弯腰点头的表情包代表自己的满意。</p><p>佐藤盯着电脑屏幕的聊天界面，傻呵呵的笑着。鹫崎洗完澡从浴室出来就看见他一副喝了酒的迷醉样，疑问道：“你网恋了？”</p><p>佐藤回过头，收敛了过于灿烂的笑容：“没有，我在和翔也聊天。”</p><p>“看上去就跟你俩在谈恋爱一样。”</p><p>“我俩？”佐藤轻松地摆摆手：“跟谁也不可能跟他，我俩这辈子都不可能的，你又不是不了解。翔也只是我想照顾的同乡弟弟而已，他是个小孩子。”</p><p>鹫崎不以为然地哼了一声就回自己床铺打游戏去了。佐藤回味他刚才说的话，给自己异常欢乐的心情找个合适的理由。一定是因为美术生对美这个概念太过敏锐了。本身就喜欢欣赏美的人和事，多关注也没坏处。</p><p>如果自己可以加入的话，那么海报初稿方案此刻已经在脑海中成形了。</p><p>三天后，《欲望号街车》剧组全体人员召开首次会议，重新组合的主创需要见面讨论工作进度。佐藤成为新的平面设计，他再次见到了白岩，有了正式打招呼的机会。</p><p>大家在教室里随意找地方坐，白岩比佐藤晚到些，进门就瞧见了耀眼金发的他，比之前夜晚看到的还明显。剧组人比较多，教室小，白岩便走过去坐在了他旁边。</p><p>佐藤莫名感到一阵紧张，只好无视白岩的靠近。白岩扭头看着冷漠的他微微惊讶：“不记得我了？”</p><p>佐藤装作回忆了片刻然后顿悟，原来是那晚小洋房偶遇的同学。不好意思，我记性不太好，他这么对白岩说。</p><p>白岩笑了，告诉他橘子还没吃，需要再放软一段时间。导演进屋，告诉大家开始会议，白岩就不和佐藤继续交谈了。</p><p>讨论是很费神的事情。大家你一句我一句的叙述意见，听到后来头脑都有点儿发昏。白岩对于角色体会谈得有些多，轮到其他人发言的时候蹙眉按摩着自己的太阳穴。佐藤发现他这举动，从衣兜里掏出颗包装鲜红的糖果递了过去。</p><p>白岩点头致谢，接过糖果看着上面的文字嘀咕：“可乐糖？”</p><p>“不知道这个可不可以安心提神？蛮好吃的，你尝尝。”佐藤小声回答他。白岩拆开包装，把甜甜的糖果送进嘴里：“谢谢，我很喜欢可乐。”</p><p>会议结束。导演叫佐藤过去和他聊海报的创意，白岩在他离座后偷偷把可乐糖纸揣进了自己的裤兜。当佐藤和导演聊完，发现白岩已经离开才察觉，居然忘记要到联系方式。</p><p>佐藤走出音乐剧系教学楼大门往美术系的方向走去。没走两步就听到手机铃声的响起。他打开一看，是陌生电话。</p><p>“你好。”</p><p>“从今以后请多多指教。”</p><p>是比较熟悉的低音。他重新去看了显示屏上的号码，被听筒那边的人噗嗤一声嘲笑了。</p><p>“别看了。你不仅记不得我的脸，就连我的声音也是秒忘啊，小学弟。”</p><p>佐藤环顾四周，然后将视线定位在了身后的教学楼上。</p><p>白岩趴在窗口，摇晃着手里的手机远眺着自己。他重新把听筒放回耳边，语气里尽是温柔：“景瑚，加油。我期待你的设计。”</p><p>佐藤又想拍下眼前这特别的一幕了，可他并不愿挂断电话。</p><p>“谢谢瑠姫。”</p><p>“喂，给我把君字加上。”</p><p>“谢谢瑠君。”</p><p>“不要独创词汇！</p><p>……</p><p>我吟诵着那首最爱的民谣，原本以为会先放逐相等的距离，却没想到你最后去往的远方竟比五百英里还长。</p><p>Lord I'm one，lord I'm two<br/>Lord I'm three，lord I'm four<br/>Lord I'm five hundred miles<br/>From my door……</p><p>开锁匠利落地完成了拆锁换锁的步骤，还嘱咐他们以后开门不要心急，生锈了就塞点儿石墨或者甘油进去转一转。</p><p>佐藤面带歉意告诉他，之前试过，只是这次太久没过来居住了。</p><p>男人好奇地追问道，你们是要搬新家吗？</p><p>明明因为佐藤意外联系自己说要搬走这个家里属于他的东西。白岩想指着佐藤说只有他是，但犹豫了下无奈回答道，算是吧。</p><p>男人知晓了答案，便随意脱口而出一句扎心的话语。</p><p>“哦，这次就是人走楼空呗。”</p><p>送走了开锁匠，两人进入屋内。白岩突然扶着玄关处鞋柜弯下了腰。他胃疼了，仿佛有火焰灼烧着。眉头轻轻皱起，脸上未浮现痛苦的表情，他闭上眼，感觉佐藤慌乱地抱起自己跑进卧室，掀开床罩让自己躺平在床上。</p><p>白岩吸入床罩掀起而飘散的灰尘，开始咳嗽起来。佐藤叹了口气，安慰他稍微忍一忍，又是开窗通风又是到厨房清洗水壶烧水，耳边都是他匆忙的脚步声。</p><p>“你别来回忙了，我不需要。赶紧收拾你的行李。”</p><p>佐藤端着一杯晾好的温水坐在床前，停下了示意他喝水的动作。他把杯子放到床头柜上，低垂黑发遮住了双眼，沉默了几秒轻声说道：“要带的东西不多。我明天的飞机去爱丁堡……以后应该会在英国定居。”</p><p>白岩听到了，他心里那面映射种种回忆的琉璃镜，彻底碎了。这两天工作的忙碌让他状态欠佳，说不难受是假的。他转过身背对佐藤，想要休息一会儿。</p><p>“昨天剧场联排到深夜，有些累了。你收拾好叫我。”</p><p>佐藤取走卧室里存放很久的登机箱，一言不发关上房门后，白岩便昏昏沉沉地很快睡去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>出场人物：景瑚、瑠姫、奨、翔也</p><p>涉及cp：白珊瑚、奨白、愛知ズ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
已经不知道是第几个纸团砸到她后脑勺了。</p><p>        神田渚弯下腰捡起新的空白纸团放到课桌上，数了数差不多有七个。她撅着嘴看起来有些恼怒，但碍于是大课堂，老师正在激情飞扬地讲解日本美术史，只好先压抑住情绪等待下课了再一并发作。</p><p>        鹫崎看到手表上显示还有半小时才结束，他打了个哈欠，凑过去迷迷糊糊地问邻座的神田到底在和后面的女生没完没了传什么秘密呢。</p><p>        神田告诉他自己是在被她们单方面偷袭，不知道哪里惹到了那群行走在挂科边缘的太妹。</p><p>        哈欠二连发的鹫崎眼皮都睁不开了，他把手头的笔记本推到旁边，干脆趴在桌上睡觉。心里想着，剩下那点知识自己以后抄神田誊给佐藤的那份就好。约摸十多分钟后，有人拍了拍他的肩膀叫醒，他睁开眼，看到了还身上沾染一丝寒气的佐藤。</p><p>        鹫崎和神田坐在靠门这列的倒数第四排，因为是百人容量的教室，佐藤瞅准机会偷摸从后门进来和鹫崎汇合，老师是可以发现不了的。神田看到赶回学校的佐藤，眼睛里听课的疲惫一扫而光。她跟佐藤邀功，把笔记递给对方看，对方感激地回以灿烂的笑容。神田十分满意，转过头挑衅般朝扔纸团的太妹们竖了个中指。</p><p>        下课后，鹫崎赶快询问佐藤父亲的身体状况。因为之前家里打来电话紧急召唤佐藤，说是父亲在公司突然病倒了，他放心不下只好回名古屋一趟。神田还没开口关心，偷听了实情的太妹们倒一哄而上像麻雀似的对佐藤叽叽喳喳起来。</p><p>       “景瑚君，伯父没事吧？”</p><p>       “小景辛苦了，请好好休息一下啦。”</p><p>       “要不要一起去吃饭？”</p><p>        神田的白眼都要翻到后脑勺了。她转换一副客气的表情，插话邀约几个女生待会儿到楼下小树林，对方自然懂得是什么意思，剑拔弩张的彼此假笑像锋刃似的通通发射而出。</p><p>        佐藤不知道她们之后要做什么，也不想知道，就草草道了别准备回宿舍补觉。前夜在医院里陪床，整宿没能踏实休息，缘由是昏迷中的父亲让自己十分焦虑。</p><p>        今天清晨父亲终于醒来，第一句话就是打算让佐藤退学回家帮忙打理公司的生意。佐藤对经营完全外行，父亲却说可以手把手从零开始教起。想起当年考取艺术学院的过程可谓一波三折，父亲从来就不觉得搞艺术能比继承家族企业更出人头地。孝子佐藤看着父亲大病初愈的模样，心中五味杂陈。他暂时做不了选择，只能赶快逃回东京。</p><p>        躺在床上盯着宿舍低矮的天花板，佐藤思考自己未来的出路到底走入什么方向。从小就是个乖巧听父母言的孩子，只有在高中毕业决定继续美术深造的时候叛逆了一次。他明明恋家，却因为对美术的热爱跑到了二百多公里外的东京。若不是父亲突然病倒，他已经半年多没回家了，就连暑期都是留在东京和同学们一起参加采风和实践活动。仔细想想等两年后毕业了，羹小勺多，和专业相关的工作真的好找吗？父亲的公司近几年扩大规模、势头正旺，姐姐留在他身边似乎都忙不过来。她代替弟弟每天穿着板正西装，收敛了自己梦想的锋芒，佐藤心里总是过意不去的。</p><p>        他很犹豫，也很烦躁，只好把头扎进被子的黑暗里寻求安宁。不知道时间过去了多久，佐藤在缺氧的迷糊中感觉到有人从被子透气的缝隙处塞了个小东西进来。</p><p>        他伸手抓住那个小东西捏了捏，形状像是一颗糖果。掀开被子，就发现微笑的白岩坐在床边看着自己。</p><p>        那颗糖和之前剧组会议上递给白岩的可乐糖是同个品牌，但佐藤此刻更在意的则是初次进入自己宿舍的白岩本人。他环顾周围，还好屋子收拾得整洁。挠挠脑袋，有些不好意思的问道。</p><p>        “你怎么来了？”</p><p>        “我在食堂碰到了鹫崎君，好奇你怎么没跟他一起吃午饭，他说你不太舒服回宿舍休息了，拜托我一定要来看望你。”</p><p>        佐藤有些受宠若惊。虽然鹫崎有时所作所为奇怪得不着边际，但这次能把白岩哄来自己是比较满意的。他在被子里憋的时间长，脸上的泛红还没消散，看着就像个情窦初开的小花苞一样。</p><p>        “发生什么事了吗？我很乐意倾听烦恼，如果你不介意的话。”</p><p>        佐藤沉默，低头舔了下干燥的嘴唇，白岩便心领神会地站起来去给他倒水喝。自己把水杯递给他的时候，两人的指尖有了轻微的触碰，彼此心里都仿佛过电般将手迅速收了回去。佐藤道了句谢，刚喝一口就被门外大吼他名字的同学吓得呛着了。</p><p>        白岩帮那位男同学开了门，对方看到这张陌生的脸有些惊讶，但顾不上表达疑问，就急忙告知佐藤说神田和那几位女生中午打了一架，现正在保健室里上药。</p><p>        神田和佐藤、鹫崎的关系算是比较要好的。佐藤没想到课后出现这种突发状况，朋友受了伤怎能坐视不管。他立刻下床穿鞋就要出去，临到门口停了下来看向动身的白岩。</p><p>         “我……和你一起去吧。”</p><p>        佐藤外显平静，内心却有点儿雀跃。</p><p>        保健室里，神田的脸颊被太妹尖利的指甲挠破，留下了两道血痕。头发虽然打理过，但仍是凌乱毛躁得像沙漠里行走三天三夜一样。被划伤的手也贴了巨大的胶布。</p><p>        她口中还在骂骂咧咧，坐在旁边的鹫崎则手里端着纸杯晾好的温水，化身小太阳来努力温暖这片阴霾。神田表示自己就是看不惯那群在佐藤面前谄媚的太妹，满脸写着饥渴，天天妄想着成为他女友的春秋大梦。这不看自己能帮忙做课堂笔记，居然就嫉妒到拿纸团没完没了地砸过来。</p><p>        “我就是不想让她们靠近景瑚。这种成绩差的社会渣滓有什么资格跟景瑚说话！”</p><p>        “你这么在乎谁能和景瑚相处吗？”鹫崎迟疑了两秒，半开玩笑的追问神田：“你该不会喜欢他吧？”</p><p>        神田的耳朵开始漾起红晕，平日里明明是个直爽敢闯的女孩此刻却有些羞赧起来。鹫崎盯着她娇柔的模样，有点儿后悔自己开口问这句话。</p><p>        “呃，我开个玩笑，你别生气。”</p><p>        女孩哼哼唧唧地好像挤压已久的情绪就要爆发，她终是叹了长长的一口气，把头发抓得更蓬乱，缴械投降。  </p><p>        “我喜欢景瑚！!”</p><p>        与此同时，佐藤和白岩好巧不巧地走到了保健室的门口，奈何神田的分贝略高，就算隔着堵墙这句表白的话还是被他们听了个一清二楚。</p><p>        佐藤顿住脚步。</p><p>        白岩看他不发一言，满脸写着为难就大概知道了内心真实的想法。虽然认识的时间没多久，但据自己的观察和了解，佐藤是个喜嫌分明、小情绪会外露的人。如果和神田是双向情感，他不可能出现这个反应。</p><p>        “想折返吗？”</p><p>        佐藤摇了摇头：“我还是要去看她的。”</p><p>        两人前后脚进入保健室来到神田床前。佐藤只是问候了神田的伤情，她的脸就开始发烫，捂着双颊偏过头不敢直视对方。佐藤见到害羞的神田突然词穷不知道该怎么开口，空气中弥漫着尴尬的意味，旁观者白岩急得心里原地直打转。鹫崎被他俩看似扭捏的反应刺激到了醋味浸染的神经，提高了嗓音忽地说道。</p><p>        “渚，你不是有话要对景瑚说吗？”</p><p>        神田睁大了眼睛，瞪着鹫崎敢怒不敢言。白岩假装无事轻松的搭上佐藤的肩膀，感受到他整个人都有些僵硬。</p><p>        神田咬着下唇，嘴角的青紫灼疼得明显，表白的言语磕磕巴巴。</p><p>        “替好朋友爽快地摆平不良真的很厉害呢。但女孩子嘛还是要谨言慎行，否则容易受伤。景瑚他刚才快紧张死了，是吧？”白岩突然打断神田的话，用胳膊肘戳了戳佐藤示意他接话。</p><p>        “我……我不希望我的任何朋友，包括小渚你受一丁点儿的伤。如果是因为笔记的原因给你带来困扰，那我必须要说声抱歉。”</p><p>        神田本来想对并不熟识的白岩的言论发牢骚，但佐藤最后的回复让她打消了这个念头。她抬起头看着佐藤，虽然这心爱的人也在看着自己，但眼里却没有预想中的丝毫迷恋，那双温润的双眸平静到不起任何波澜。</p><p>        她回忆起新生开学时的初见，佐藤的气质在人群中非常耀眼，同伴指着他一身昂贵而精致的装扮偷偷议论，猜想这位高富帅会不会跟小说中描述的性格一样，贴着冷傲霸道的固有标签。然而神田鼓起勇气主动去和佐藤接触之后发现，他其实就像一颗有棉花夹心的太妃糖，调皮而浪漫，每一天的生活色彩无比斑斓，世上所有的柔情都会满溢于他存在之处。神田本就是颜控，这下让自己更加沉溺在其中了。</p><p>        可他们的关系无缘再进一步，神田想到这里鼻子就酸了，眼泪不由控制的落下来。她抚摸脸上涂抹药膏的伤处，哽咽道：“痛死了……那些人不学无术，你可要离她们远些，别让我这个朋友替你担心。”</p><p>        佐藤点点头，神田就如同小孩子一般呜哇哭了起来：“啊啊啊啊疼死了，好疼。”他伸手揉着女孩的发顶，轻声安慰着：“不哭不哭，痛痛会飞走。”</p><p>        神田觉得脸上的妆要花了，她抹掉眼泪扭过身背对佐藤，发布了逐客令：“你出去，我生气了暂时不想见到你！快走快走。”</p><p>        佐藤只能忽略掉鹫崎盯着自己阴晴不定的微妙表情，并拜托他再陪伴神田一会儿。</p><p>        走出办公楼，佐藤反复按压自己的眉心，愁容还没有彻底消散。白岩静静地看着他，直至他说了一句对不起，耽误你时间了。</p><p>        白岩不以为然地翘起嘴角，用轻松的语气告诉他，这种情况双方总是要面对的，反正神田和自己是点头之交，恶劣的不读空气能帮大家解决问题也是件好事。即使她由此讨厌自己也是不可避免的。白岩直视着佐藤的双眸，非常认真。</p><p>        就因为佐藤把细腻温柔的心思都切成一片一片的让所有相处的人分而食之，他们才会迷失在这种朦胧里然后无法自拔地爱上了。如同佐藤曾经送过白岩的一颗橘子、一块可乐糖，很小，却能回味很久，慢慢镌刻进了骨髓中。</p><p>        “心情还不好的话，干脆跟我去个地方吧。”</p><p>        “今天不排练吗？”</p><p>        白岩摆摆手，表示自己也要偶尔消遣的。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
他们来到了一家酒吧，地址藏匿就在城市某个街区角落，没有炫亮的霓虹灯招牌，“刺桐之海”的店名也不是特别惹人注目。抵达的时候正值黄昏，夕阳的最后一束暖光落入了这里客人的酒盅和歌者的琴弦。</p><p>       酒吧的面积不算大，星星落落的座椅围绕着中间舞台，聚光灯下怀抱吉他的青年男子正在弹唱传颂很久的歌谣。两人选择坐在舞台的侧方，位置可以一览无余地欣赏到表演，还不容易被对方发现。白岩似乎和店里的服务生认识，点单的时候对方还顺带埋汰他好久不来了。佐藤其实酒量很差，在选择饮品时犹豫了半天。白岩非常有耐心的挨个解释和分析哪种适合此刻心情不佳的人，而他置若罔闻最终还是执意选择了清香型的朗姆酒。他看着费尽口舌的白岩，对这种体贴表示感谢。</p><p>        幽暗的灯光映射在佐藤的双眸中，白岩觉得异常美丽。明明酒精的发酵还未开始，自己却已经有了些许醉意。他站起身，谎称要去洗手间，实际偷偷来到调酒师的吧台告诉刚才帮忙点单的服务生，尽量把朗姆酒原来的六十度替换成最低的版本。还说因为店里的甜点没办法填饱肚子要出门去给佐藤买晚餐，让服务生代自己给忙碌的店长道歉。</p><p>        服务生吐槽他对佐藤也太上心了，离酒吧最近的便利店、小吃店就有五百米以上的距离，白岩对此竟然宛然一笑没有否认。</p><p>        白岩走后，服务生看着舞台上正在全神贯注弹唱的店长深深皱起了眉头。</p><p>        佐藤发短信问候父亲的身体状况，母亲让他对父亲的意见无须在意，公司这边姐姐目前还撑得住，不需要他放弃自己的努力回家。东京这座城市很美好，在宽广的舞台上爱与梦想明明是佐藤都想拥有的。他还在苦恼中，服务生就已经将调好的朗姆酒端了上来。</p><p>        佐藤一饮而尽，清凉的液体滑入咽喉，并没有辛辣的感觉。他觉得自己过分痛快的动作有些傻，便叫服务生帮忙再调一杯。之后的第二杯他决定慢慢品味，看了下时间才发现白岩离席快半小时了。佐藤有些担心，站起来准备去洗手间找时，对方拎着个便当盒回来了。</p><p>        白岩告诉他中午没吃饭晚上空腹喝酒很伤身，接着把便当拆开，荤素搭配的精美食物展现在眼前。</p><p>        “为什么不直接叫外送？”佐藤记得酒吧附近几百米的距离没有任何食品店，而白岩打着幌子专门出去购买在他看来是非常辛苦的。</p><p>        “他家的量大抗饿又好吃，主要是不提供外送。你肯定饿了，吃点儿吧。 ”</p><p>        佐藤心里涌上一阵感动，他握住白岩冰冷的双手，瘪着嘴角满脸委屈得像个小朋友：“瑠君，你对我太好了。我好感动啊！”</p><p>        眼前的男子真的太委屈了，白岩被幼稚的表情逗笑，凑上去抱住佐藤拍着后背：“乖~”</p><p>        佐藤回抱住白岩，大狗狗挂在他身上不肯松手。白岩无奈，劝说他赶紧吃饭，腻腻歪歪的让大家看见不好。</p><p>        舞台定点光暗了下来，店里的音乐从现场live换成了播放器循环的轻音乐。服务生端来了第二杯朗姆和白岩点的酒，看着他们拥抱的模样阴阳怪气地说了一句你们在谈恋爱吗？谁也不知道这人并没有按照白岩的请求降低酒精度数，而是按后劲很大的原有六十度调配了朗姆。他想看佐藤喝醉当众出糗。</p><p>        微醺感激发出来了，佐藤靠在白岩的肩头斜视着服务生，似是玩笑的点头承认。服务生很想发火，在莫名的尴尬中白岩强行分开了两人的距离。而这时那位曾经在舞台上弹唱的年轻店长走了过来，语气里满是惊喜。</p><p>         “瑠姫，你终于来了。”</p><p>        白岩看着店长笑得眯起的双眼，愉快的打了招呼：“奖君，今日也辛苦了。”</p><p>        与那城奖和白岩早已熟识，看见他旁边的金发陌生男子便好奇地问道：“这位是？”</p><p>        白岩介绍佐藤是他同校的学弟，而与那城则是和自己一起玩音乐的知交好友。与那城表示很高兴认识佐藤，还询问对方是否乐意自己坐下来和他们聊天。佐藤想也没想就同意了，只是后来与那城和白岩聊的太过沉浸在两人世界里，他心里有些不是滋味。</p><p>        是吃醋吗？佐藤不想承认这种奇怪的感觉，于是迅速扒拉了几口便当，然后第二杯朗姆又是瞬间喝掉。白岩责怪他有些鲁莽，他摇着脑袋重复说没关系。</p><p>        佐藤很快出现眩晕，脑袋往后仰靠着沙发背，傻乎乎地数起视线内凭空虚造的星星。白岩盯着他轻飘飘的样子，嘀咕酒量怎会差到如此地步。与那城拿起空掉的杯子，金黄的液体残留仍挂在杯壁上，浓烈醇香的味道钻入鼻中，他判断道：“这么高度数的洋酒空腹喝了几杯，肯定要醉的。”</p><p>        “高度数？”白岩蹙眉。</p><p>        “至少四十五度以上。”</p><p>        白岩听闻后低骂“可恶”，重重地拍了桌面一下。店里的流量大了起来，与那城不得不离开朋友这边去帮忙招呼客人。白岩还在思考为何服务生会选错朗姆香型的时候，佐藤的脑袋已经歪到了他的肩上含糊不清的念叨起来。</p><p>        他说自己居然比父亲都能喝。父亲喜欢传统清酒，自己却敢尝试高浓度的洋酒，总之他胜利了。这些话佐藤边吃螺丝边重复着，白岩就不厌其烦的充当忠实听众一遍遍的回应。</p><p>        “我要留在东京，我一定要留下来。”</p><p>        白岩尝试询问为什么会这么讲，醉了的佐藤早已失去判断能力把家族的烦恼全说了出来。</p><p>        牵绊你留在东京的应该不仅是梦想，还有某位心爱之人吧？白岩觉得自己有些好笑，为什么在步步打探对方的隐私。</p><p>        “有哦。”</p><p>        是谁？他很想问。</p><p>        舞台再次亮起一束光，与那城抱起吉他开始演唱客人点播的歌曲，佐藤枕着白岩肩膀断断续续的跟随与那城哼调儿。这是一首名叫《500 miles》的英文歌谣，思念遥远的家乡和再也回不去的过往。佐藤哼到一半突然停了下来，话语里有些许感伤。</p><p>        “500英里特别的远，那名古屋到东京又算作500英里的几分之一呢。”</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
木全接到佐藤的电话赶到酒吧时，醉醺醺的当事人正趴在卫生间的洗手台上呕吐。木全和正在顺背、素未谋面的白岩打了招呼，得知是佐藤固执地要招呼自己来接他，刘海掩盖下的淡然神色中填染了一丝忧虑，埋怨着对方怎么酒量差还要逞强丢人。</p><p>        佐藤几乎没吃什么东西，干呕掉的差不多全是胃酸了。他漱了漱嘴就笑眯眯地抬头看着木全，大舌头般调侃。</p><p>        “我的小黑你终于来啦~”</p><p>        木全才不听他瞎扯，从双肩包里掏出矿泉水和解酒药让佐藤赶紧服用。佐藤耍赖，这次挂在了木全身上。十来厘米的身高差压得木全趔趄，幸亏白岩及时扶了一把才没摔倒。</p><p>        两人把重得跟水泥袋一样的佐藤搀到酒吧门口送上了出租车，在秋风瑟瑟的季节也依然汗湿衣襟。木全随后坐上车发现白岩原地不动，便问他不和他俩一起回宿舍吗？</p><p>        白岩摇摇头，不知道自己此时的眼神里浮现一层落寞：“我是本地人，要回家住的。你们路上注意安全，小心宿管老师。”</p><p>        木全道了句谢，不再多问，关门后汽车扬长而去。     </p><p>        白岩回到酒吧的洗手间，与那城匆忙跑来表示自己家里有事，对没来得及帮他们送走佐藤感到抱歉。</p><p>        “对不起，我有个表妹突然发了好多条信息诉苦，刚才唱完歌就去安慰她来着。”</p><p>        “出什么事了吗？”</p><p>        “没什么，只是，她今天失恋了。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>出场人物：奨、瑠姫、翔也、景瑚</p><p>涉及cp：奨白、愛知ズ、白珊瑚</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
白岩非常喜欢聆听与那城的歌声，说旋律就像冲绳海滩的烈阳、刺桐花红的深沉以及现磨咖啡的醇厚。这三种比喻的意味太浓，却正是他所乐于沉溺其中的。歌如其人，白岩渴望能用炽热的情感包围自己，他很享受这种感觉，就像与那城对自己这样，一直以来都是非常温柔细心、不计回报的。他已经习惯把年长几岁的哥哥当作了家人，但不知道的是，与那城对他的感情早就超越了这个层面。</p><p>         “刺桐之海”每到周末是闭门休业的，在那时白岩会经常跑到与那城的公寓里蹭饭，然后共同沉浸在音乐创作的汪洋中数小时。与那城的厨艺绝佳，只要白岩开口“点菜”，他必定准备上好的食材去烹饪，和风、西式、中华餐什么都可以做得来。漂亮的小猫摸着吃饱喝足的圆肚皮，总是在替大猫规划未来的经营路线。他拍着大猫的肩膀，幻想着不开酒吧也可以去开餐厅，努力几年就能申请米其林级别了。</p><p>        有时候待的时间太晚了，白岩懒得倒腾电车回家，就会拜托与那城收留自己住下，结果没有一次成功。租住的公寓面积很小，没有独立的卧室，白岩留下只能打地铺。他说过自己并不介意，但与那城在这一点的坚持上简直是十座大山都无法感动的。</p><p>        与那城会送白岩到地铁站，看着小猫走远消失在视线里才依依不舍的回家。之后的那一夜，他闭上眼总会看到白岩睡在他身旁，内心躁动许久而难以入眠。</p><p>        他很想抱抱白岩，想表白，想亲吻，想永远守护一辈子。可他怕迈出这一步前方就是百丈悬崖，他怕他们最终连朋友都做不了。</p><p>        他怕白岩和别人交往的那天到来。</p><p>        送走了佐藤，白岩不想一人待着就跑到吧台前坐下了。与那城问他还想喝什么，他点了一杯大都会，说是想体验女孩子们最爱的鸡尾酒品种是什么样的味道。店里特调的这款刚好有橘皮原料，藏匿在酒精中散发着橘子的清香。白岩想到了离席的佐藤，叹了一口气抱怨他走得过于早。</p><p>         “景瑚这个人特别幽默，和他在一起每天都蛮开心的。如果不是喝醉了，恐怕他都不会把心里的烦恼讲给我听，就那么自己憋着。”</p><p>        白岩嘟起嘴巴转着酒杯百无聊赖，仿佛失去了今晚最大的乐趣。与那城旁敲侧击问他是不是很在乎佐藤，他以为指的是朋友那方面就立刻点了点头，然后突然想起来佐藤和木全差不多该抵达宿舍了，就掏出手机准备关心一下。打开锁屏后想起来自己没有木全的联系方式，而佐藤也恐怕不会接听，便悻悻然把手机放回裤兜里。</p><p>         “今晚他们睡不了好觉，景瑚那德行估计还要再吐一次，如果鹫崎不在宿舍木全君就得辛苦照顾他了。笨蛋，喝醉了真的真的很难受哎。”</p><p>        白岩小声念叨着，一口闷掉了剩余半杯大都会。与那城接过空杯，捏着鸡尾酒杯沿上那片青柠，酸涩的汁液流入了掌心也没有任何感觉。</p><p>        之前给佐藤难堪的服务生递上一张餐巾纸给与那城示意擦手，并接走了空杯。他看着白岩，在背光下眯起双眼问道：“你不跟他一起回学校，就那么把他交给别人合适吗？”</p><p>         “没办法，我又不能住校。就算是谈恋爱，24小时绑在一起可能吗？”白岩冷笑一声，抬头直视着他，眼中的友善消失了，取而代之的是嘲讽：“你还真是关心我的感情生活，先把自己的心思都放在工作上吧，否则下一份兼职可不是那么好找的。”</p><p>        与那城听得满头雾水，忙问发生了什么。白岩直接当着他的面把服务生无视自己请求、给佐藤调错朗姆的事抖了出来。与那城面露尴尬，也只能帮自己的员工跟白岩道歉。白岩告诉他没必要替别人担责，站起身打算回家。</p><p>        与那城拉住白岩的胳膊，觉得此刻的自己或许有些卑微：“今天太晚了，不如……就去我家住吧。明天周六，你也不用早起去学校上课，我给你做大餐。”</p><p>        刚才两个人的话语让他有了恐慌。白岩恋爱了吗？因为自己不敢表白，为了坚守那所谓的绅士风度而多次拒绝白岩主动的留宿。如果这次不再试着挽留，机会可能就永远错过了。</p><p>        他想，白岩会答应吧？会开心吧？但事实往往与想象背道而驰。白岩拍了拍与那城厚实的臂膀，笑着拒绝了。</p><p>         “我也喝得累了，想回家倒头睡一觉。谢谢奖君的邀请。”</p><p>         他连惊喜的回一句“你终于答应我留宿了吗”都没有。与那城看着白岩离开酒吧的背影，感觉到浑身的力气从握过他胳膊的那只手掌渐渐抽离。</p><p>        今夜注定不眠。有些话无法明言，却在内心种下幼苗，被泪水灌溉慢慢地生长，最终束缚了跳动的心房。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
听着浴室里响起的哗哗水声，木全不禁有些想笑。都醉成那样了，东倒西歪的这只水泥袋被人提醒了居然还有意识知道自己应该去洗个澡冲掉满身酒气。水泥袋毕竟有六十多公斤，压了自己一路腰不酸疼才怪。</p><p>        到宾馆开间房休息确实比被宿管老师逮到教训一顿好点儿，大学宿舍虽然不查寝，但是醉醺醺的回去还是会影响所谓的校容。反正用的是佐藤的信用卡，主意也是他坚持的，自己也没什么损失啦。</p><p>        他看见肩膀上搭的那条毛巾湿了一片，不由地摸了摸浴后湿漉漉的头毛，想着佐藤染了金发，待会儿可不能让他把所有毛巾都霍霍一遍，否则明天退房的时候会被宾馆要求赔偿。</p><p>        木全把两个人脱下的部分衣服平展地搭在沙发椅背上，房间虽狭小但看上去环境整齐干净，身处其中就能舒服很多。他本不怕冷，但今天穿着长袖T恤竟觉得不够暖和，便把空调调高到了几度。佐藤外套里的手机震动个没完，他只好拿出来查看是不是有人急着找。屏幕显示的是鹫崎，他觉得应该和人家舍友报备就接通了。</p><p>        他对鹫崎说佐藤今晚不回宿舍住了，意外的是对方丝毫没有担心，反而揶揄佐藤大少爷吃好玩好整夜不休吧。挂断电话，木全猜测他们白天可能发生了不愉快的争执。</p><p>        浴室的水声停了，佐藤似乎拧不开浴室的门，咔啦咔啦的扳着力度好像将把手都要弄断。木全奔过去打开门，佐藤走出来却被脚下高出的台阶绊倒砸在了他身上。腰部压迫的酸疼直窜脊柱，他痛呼一声再也撑不住，带着这根电线杆趔趄两步摔倒在床。</p><p>        佐藤只围了一条毛巾在腰间，发丝上的水珠甩了木全满脸，整个人湿潮滚来般的大山压顶，让他浑身难受极了。木全来回扭动着让佐藤起来，对方却埋在自己颈间喘着粗气，举止看上去仍未酒醒。</p><p>        宾馆的廉价沐浴液散发浓烈的玫瑰香氛，木全推着佐藤的肩膀，不顺畅的呼吸让自己说的话仿佛在撒娇：“景瑚君，起来。”他双手撑在佐藤胸口，感受着蓬勃的心跳。佐藤抬起头，看着木全此刻没有厚重刘海遮挡的眼神，就像一只受到惊吓的兔子。他在紧张的时候会习惯抿紧嘴唇、绷直白皙的脖颈，弱小猎物挣不脱一张饥饿猛兽布下的网。</p><p>        现在的佐藤双眸太过漆黑，什么情绪都发现不了。木全唤了一声“景瑚君”，就被突如其来的吻堵住了之后想说的话。</p><p>        荒唐，实在是太荒唐了。朋友之间怎么可以做这样的事。木全的大脑一片混沌，佐藤啃噬着他的唇瓣，既不温柔也没有章法，还没反应过来就感觉到双腿一凉，这个人竟然把自己的外裤扒了下来。他又羞又怒抬起腿朝佐藤踹去，佐藤放开嘴唇捂着小腹皱起眉头。他趁机起身逃离，被佐藤追回，头朝床面死死按在被褥上。</p><p>         “喂，放开我，佐藤景瑚！”</p><p>        佐藤俯下身压着木全后背，一只手捂住他的嘴巴，另一手做了“嘘”的动作。</p><p>        “不要吵，我不会离开东京的。”</p><p>        木全并不知道佐藤之前回家发生了什么，此情此景只是觉得自己的境遇太过屈辱，他狠狠叼住佐藤的掌心肉令对方不得不松开： “求你了，请赶快滚得越远越好！”</p><p>        这句无心的言语伤到了佐藤混乱的意识，红血丝迅速爬上了眼瞳。木全以为佐藤终于安静了，谁知几秒后他大力将自己翻过身，接着一口咬上了胸口。很疼，木全胡乱推搡着被佐藤捉住双手。</p><p>         “你明明白天还在安慰我，为什么现在却让我滚，为什么？”</p><p>        我才想问为什么？我今天安慰过你吗？木全不懂他在随意套别人的经历给自己，总之，他刚才酒醒了些许，现在由于情绪激化又重新迷惘了几分，连自己是谁都不认识了。</p><p>        急眼的小兔子卯足劲一头撞上佐藤的脑门，佐藤被撞懵，身形不稳侧翻下床，又把床头柜的电话听筒拉扯了下来。听筒里前台连续的询问吵到了佐藤，他想拿起听筒叫骂，眩晕到半天站不起来，木全则趁机溜进了浴室。他拿起花洒，做好佐藤冲过来就一顿冷水狂喷的准备。</p><p>        他等了漫长的五分钟，外面好像没有任何动静。他放心不下佐藤回到房间，看到对方靠在床边已经睡着了，电话也老实地放回原处。木全苦笑着把佐藤扶回床上盖好被子，拿着衣服跑回浴室火速地换好，生怕他再醒来做出格的事情。在此之前，他明明是自己在学校最好的朋友，但现在……</p><p>        荒唐，实在是太荒唐了。我们为何会阴差阳错走到这一步？我会是谁的替代品，谁又在被他偷偷惦念着？</p><p>        回不到过去了吧。映射美好记忆的碎玻璃卡在了嘀嗒前进的钟表里，时针却不能跟随分针打破规律逆时倒转了。</p><p>        离开宾馆，木全的头发还未彻底吹干，深夜的冷空气侵蚀进了头皮里，仿佛四处透风折磨他可怜兮兮的身体。</p><p>        佐藤是一觉睡到自然醒的。他睁开眼，在令人窒息的黑暗中慢慢反应过来。打开台灯和窗户，正午的阳光照耀进屋子里，平整的衣服、随意丢弃的浴巾，这视线里的一切都让他的大脑即将爆炸。木全早就不在屋里，但佐藤什么都明白了。</p><p>        他走到浴室穿上昨晚脱掉的裤子，抬眼瞧着镜子里的自己，脸色难看极了。</p><p>        不管结果多糟糕，佐藤想着必须要联系木全，当面跟他道歉。他蹲在浴室里捧着脑袋，也许目前木全并不愿意见到自己吧。</p><p>        他退了房，老老实实地赔偿了染色的毛巾，回学校的路上整个人心不在焉的，连白岩早上给他发的几条短信都无暇顾及。</p><p>         “景瑚早上好，昨晚休息得怎么样？”</p><p>         “怪我不该带你去酒吧，下次不会了。”</p><p>        佐藤回到学校直接奔去木全的宿舍，敲了敲门里面没人应答，他只好坐在大厅里等待那个身影出现。期间碰见了几个路过的木全同班同学，对方笑嘻嘻地和他打招呼，少不了回复一句关于木全的去向，谁也不知道目标去做什么了。</p><p>        电话打不通，佐藤万分焦虑。打开信息，才看到白岩的几条问候。他酝酿文字，迅速按了几下键盘准备回复，眼前就出现一双鞋子。他抬头，看到了手中拎着塑料袋的木全，那里面好像装着药物。</p><p>         木全不语，眼神里满是疲惫。</p><p>        “翔也。”佐藤站了起来。</p><p>        木全的视线扫了扫周围，明了他们所在的地方应该是监控死角，便拉下帽衫的拉链，使劲扯低了T恤的领口。他笑了，貌似从容。</p><p>        “还好宿舍单独安排了淋浴间，否则这么大一个牙印，我短时间都没办法去澡堂了。”</p><p>        除了几道吻痕，佐藤看着木全胸口上环绕ru首的那个泛红的牙印，脑子里重复闪烁着一个词语：无地自容。</p><p>        “算了，吃点药应该好得快吧。”木全皱皱鼻子，声音都被堵塞住，他拉上帽衫拉链，扭头就要离开。</p><p>        “翔也……对不起。”佐藤在身后喊住他，不知道该说些什么弥补的话来驱散彼此之间的寒冷。</p><p>        “我没那么矫情。不过，最近我们也别见面了。”</p><p>        木全离去的背影因腰酸而步履僵硬，就像他们突变的关系一样。</p><p>        佐藤垂头丧气的回到自己宿舍，鹫崎躺在床上跟往常那般玩着游戏机，看见他进门就把游戏机关掉扔在一旁，以双手抱后脑勺的姿势盯着他。平时佐藤进屋都会说声“我回来啦”，这次他却缄默了。</p><p>        “哟，屋里还有个大活人呢，连招呼都懒得打了？昨天通宵玩得很愉快是吗？”鹫崎嗤笑。</p><p>       佐藤不想搭理他：“你闭嘴。”</p><p>        鹫崎跳下床，冲过来揪住佐藤的领子：“让谁闭嘴？不想让我说你是吗？看看你那肾虚的样子，甩掉渚这个累赘你很开心哦。”</p><p>       佐藤掰开鹫崎的爪子，脸色瞬间降至冰点：“别他妈像欧巴桑一样碎嘴，我没跟小渚交往过，何来甩掉一说？你从昨天就开始阴阳怪气的，怎么，你喜欢小渚？那就去追啊。”</p><p>        鹫崎怒了，推了一把佐藤让他摔倒在床边：“渚生病了！她因为你打架受了伤，昨晚又开始发烧，我给你打电话要不是翔也接了我看你打算彻底失联吧，你还有没有点愧疚之心？！”</p><p>       佐藤坐在那里，脑袋发懵。他怎么能不愧疚？他想去看望神田，但又觉得早些断了爱情上的念头对彼此都好。现在解释给鹫崎听就像在狡辩，况且，鹫崎并非神田的男友。</p><p>        他内心认为，当初自己连夜赶回学校或者再晚一些避开神田和同学的纠纷，后来一系列糟糕的事情就不会发生了。自己因家庭和学业无法均衡的困扰，不应该波及无辜的人。</p><p>        平日留着青皮寸头，身材壮硕的阳光青年如今蹲在地上，心力交瘁的喃喃道：“什么好事都落不下你。拜托了，我求你回家工作去吧……” </p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
那天剩下的时间佐藤是在图书馆里度过的。《欲望号街车》的制作人叫他临时修改海报的设计方案，基本是推倒重来。学校老师和剧院方对佐藤突出布兰琪主角一人的封面设计不满，表示这是一部全班参与的实习大戏，应该突出的是全员，缩小布兰琪的存在感，至少也要放大其他几位主角的形象。</p><p>        佐藤说出了自己的想法：布兰琪是故事的灵魂人物啊，正因为她的出现才改变了所有人平常的生活，撕开了现代生存困境伪装祥和的面纱。没有她，欲望号街车还能开下去吗？</p><p>        制作人理解他的顾虑，但也只能让他按照上级意见修改了。佐藤整个人状态没法全身心和对方达成一致，改了几稿，自己越来越累，对方也越来越失望。好不容易定下了最终版本，海报仿佛是一场大家族的群像，身穿白裙清高自傲的布兰琪再也没有那么显眼了。</p><p>        海报上的人物从演员初版定妆照中提取灵感，由佐藤一个个改绘而成。在他眼中，布兰琪的模样如同初遇的白岩那般美好。曾经制作方企图在海报上完全女化白岩，佐藤软磨硬泡夹带美术理念说服了许久，才定下了展现隐约男性反串美的形象。想必那个时候，剧组就觉得自己是个事儿逼了吧，其实只是为了呈现最好的惊艳白岩一面而已。</p><p>        宿舍里他和鹫崎沉默相处了两天，周日晚上家里又打来了电话，说父亲的病情没有任何好转，在母亲的哀叹连连中佐藤告诉她自己累了。母亲停顿了几秒，试探性的问道。</p><p>        “小景，累了要不就……回家吧。”</p><p>        第二天，佐藤填好了几张手续准备交给学校，出门后鬼使神差的向音乐剧系的教学楼走去。周一下午白岩不出意外都会在三楼的某间排练室里练习唱段，他想再去听听白岩沉稳的歌声，和他再说上几句话，在相处的时间里露出一丝微笑。</p><p>        然而，白岩的确在教室里，身旁却多了一个人，一个曾让他莫名产生危机感的人。</p><p>        因为隔音墙的缘故，他听不到里面白岩和与那城在说些什么。与那城搬了个凳子坐在白岩面前欣赏他的表演，白岩穿着自购的布兰琪戏服——初登场的那件白色连衣裙踏着轻快步伐在歌唱。佐藤耳边只是模糊不清的旋律，如同失聪了似的。</p><p>       “奖君，我还没想到你会来学校，更没想到你表妹和我居然是校友。”</p><p>        “排练完和我们一起去吃晚饭吧？我表妹小病初愈，还惦念着那个男生呢，你可能比我都会劝说她早日想开。介绍你们认识，感觉能成为很好的朋友。”</p><p>        排练厅四周环绕的玻璃照着白岩和与那城的明媚笑容，他们就那么看着彼此，都没发现门口默默注视的佐藤。糟透了，朋友的关系处理不好，工作完成的不尽人意，自己也好像是个和周遭格格不入的人，还能有什么理由留在东京呢？</p><p>        佐藤捏着手里白纸黑字条条框框规划的文件，头也不回地离开了教学楼。下一个地点，是系部办公室，要去见自己平时最想处处躲避的辅导员。</p><p>        佐藤前脚离开，白岩不小心被裙摆绊倒，幸好有与那城及时接住。裙边却意外因拉扯撕裂了一个巨大的口子，没法再穿了。</p><p>        半个月后。</p><p>       下了课的白岩专程晃荡到佐藤的宿舍，遇见了正准备出门的鹫崎。</p><p>        “你们还有不到一星期就进剧场联排了吧，怎么看你这主角还挺清闲的？”</p><p>        白岩低头内敛的笑了笑，捏紧手中两只新鲜的橘子：“是挺忙的，不过我就是来找景瑚有点儿事而已。”</p><p>        班里的同学买了一袋超甜的橘子，大家分而食之，白岩吃完一个又厚脸皮火速抢了两只大的准备送给佐藤，在他心里已经将佐藤和代表元气的橘子画上了等号。两人好几天没有联系，上一次对话还停留在醉酒隔天的问候那里，佐藤慢吞吞地回复了“我很好，请放心”后就结束了。</p><p>        鹫崎露出奇怪的眼神打量了白岩，觉得他应该毫不知情，眉毛轻挑了一下语气却是有细微失落的回复道。</p><p>         “你不知道吗？景瑚，他两周前退学了。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>出场人物：瑠姫、汐恩、祥生、景瑚</p><p>涉及cp：白珊瑚、房子大</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>        当时听到佐藤退学的消息具体是什么样的反应已经没有印象了，白岩只依稀记得或许是自己倒霉，挑的那两颗橘子在路上边走边扒着吃，味道极酸，就像尚未成熟的青涩时光一样。</p><p>        鹫崎说佐藤离开得迅速且悄无声息，他只是出门办了个事，几小时后宿舍就空了一半。佐藤带走的行李不多，真正空掉的一半其实是他的心。好兄弟之间没来得及冰释前嫌，他想给佐藤发一句迟来的问候，消息石沉大海，号码也已经注销了。</p><p>        没有任何家人或者家乡好友的联系方式，学校里的任何同学都没有，于是佐藤景瑚这个人，从大家的视野里消失了。</p><p>        欲望号街车的制作人告诉白岩，佐藤的工作皆已完成，对退学一事只能表示深深的遗憾。白岩提前要到了海报印刷版的预览图，格式很大，在手机上显示完整需要等很久。在缓冲圆盘旋转的时候，制作人又发来一条信息，把被校方和剧院毙掉的最初版本也发给了他。</p><p>        “说实话，我喜欢这个版本，当初看到的时候着实被震惊到了。上级觉得有特色，但不符合群戏宣传风格，我也无能为力了。你是布兰琪，这个我想着必须要让你看到。”</p><p>        白岩先看了被迫群像的那张定稿，对佐藤的设计才能表示认可，然后又满怀好奇地打开了初版文件。</p><p>        布兰琪坐在妹妹斯黛拉家门口的台阶上，洁白的连衣裙背后满是泥泞、褴褛不堪，胸前的布料则非常崭新的干净。斯黛拉、斯坦利、米奇等她人生中的重要过客以及邻居们在她身后云淡风轻的聚会，斯坦利偷偷伸手朝布兰琪抓去。布兰琪的周围洒下一束只照到她面前的曙光，其他人却身处在阴暗中。白色高跟鞋被甩在一边，手里好像在捧着光芒。她仰头看着远方，笑着流泪。</p><p>        这就是欲望号街车的中心灵魂，她的影响力不应该被其他角色所遮盖。白岩有些透不过气，他回忆起曾经两人相处的每段时光，每一次都过得很愉快。</p><p>        佐藤总是恰当在白岩排练时突然出现在教室，或带着美味的零食，或默默坐在一旁听白岩念台词走位。他会把凳子反过来坐，双臂交叉压着椅背，金色的毛茸茸脑袋躺在手臂上，双眸里的星星比夜空还要闪亮。白岩偶尔会被他认真的眼神盯到害羞，就吐槽后悔和他交换了课表，被对方知道自己什么时间在排练，叫他赶快去忙别的事情。</p><p>        “我舍不得走啊，瑠君演得这么好，我都被迷住了呢。你如果是个女孩子那我估计早就开始追你了。”</p><p>        白岩走到他面前，脱掉高跟鞋赤脚站在地板上低头看着他，调笑道：“我是男生就不追了？”</p><p>        “嗯~不是不可能。”</p><p>        两个人随而相视一笑。白岩本身害怕孤独，但有佐藤在，枯燥的排练时间倒也不难熬了。</p><p>        待在同样的教室里，已经是热闹的演员们取代了佐藤一人的身影。白岩叹了口气，接下来的排练时间整个人情绪肉眼可见的低落，在其他角色对戏的时候他就坐在角落里发呆。扮演米奇的空降兵鹤房汐恩走过来坐下，吐槽他的模样就像失了恋。</p><p>        被叫做空降兵的鹤房是表演系大一新生，但可能因为其俳优世家的原因，刚入学半年就跨过选拔直接进入了大三剧组。自立的鹤房本不想依靠家族的人脉，但目前还无法甩掉这个世袭的头衔。</p><p>        白岩想反驳小孩的臭屁话，鹤房就把一个薄薄的信封递了过来，告诉他刚才有个寸头小子让自己把这个交给他，说是那位男生舍友的物件。</p><p>        是鹫崎？白岩急忙打开信封，连封口都撕破了。从里面掉出一张照片，被鹤房捡起来趁机观赏了一番。</p><p>        鹤房感叹摄影师所使用的光影和角度奇妙绝顶。照片里的白岩实在是太美丽了，“如果我是真正的米奇，看到这个我绝不会动离开布兰琪的念头”，鹤房这么说道，临了还调皮补一句说自己的某位朋友可以拍得比他还好。</p><p>        佐藤把初遇偷拍白岩坐在台阶上的那张照片竟然冲印出来了。他为什么藏掖着不交给自己？到底是来不及还是不想？白岩开始心烦，真的很想听他亲口把理由当面说给自己。</p><p>        那一晚，他失眠了。</p><p>        可佐藤的联系方式，该去和谁求取？第二天他打算去找木全，正准备和鹫崎要电话号码的时候，神田的来电让他有些吃惊。</p><p>        之前因为与那城的邀请，他知道了神田竟然就是与那城的表妹。两人闭口不谈曾经在保健室的纠葛，让对神田暗恋对象是佐藤这件事全然不晓的与那城继续蒙在鼓里。</p><p>        神田给了他一个手机号码，是她存好就没再拨打过的，佐藤姐姐的电话。两年前新生入学的时候，神田帮过陪同佐藤报道的姐姐的忙，姐姐也把她当作佐藤可以相处的朋友就顺便留下了联系方式。神田表示不想再主动去关心佐藤的近况了，可又实在放不下，纠结很久便只好拜托白岩代劳。</p><p>        神田希望佐藤重返校园，白岩想都没想脱口而出自己一定能把他带回来。女孩在电话里发出惊讶的声音：“哎？你要去名古屋吗？”</p><p>        突然就夸下了海口，白岩掐了把自己的大腿疼得倒吸凉气。他揉着疼痛的地方，保持冷静的回复了一句“嗯”。</p><p>         “那拜托白岩君了！花见姐姐人很温和的，她一定同意让你去找景瑚。”</p><p>        佐藤花见？HANAMI，是美丽的名字，和景瑚一样呢。白岩打算去和剧组请假跑一趟名古屋。但愿，自己不要碰壁。</p><p>        按照排练的固定时间来到教室，导演和指导老师正在讨论米奇独白戏的走位，鹤房乖巧地站在旁边认真听前辈意见，态度一直都很诚恳，白岩观察了很久，不是装的，是骨子里的世家风范，谦虚而低调。他安静靠着门框等待进屋跟导演请假的机会，谁也没注意到他。</p><p>        多么全神贯注的排练氛围，这出戏一定要演得完满。想亲自给他讲这个故事，白岩默默思考着。</p><p>        “你好，请问他们排练很久了吗？”</p><p>        白岩听到身后有人轻声询问，他转过头，看到了一个羊毛卷的金发少年，手里拎着盒便当从门上的玻璃往里瞧。</p><p>         “我刚来没多久，应该待会儿要休息吧。”白岩看了眼两层装的精致便当，好奇问道：“是谁啊，敢大胆叫外卖还让你送到门口来。”</p><p>        金发少年下垂的眼尾微微翘起，显得十分温软：“是给汐恩…啊，鹤房君的”，他试探性看着白岩，放低了自己的声音：“你是扮演布兰琪的白岩瑠姫君吗？”</p><p>        白岩点点头。金发少年扩大了笑意，伸出手做握手状：“我是鹤房君的朋友，我叫大平祥生，来自舞蹈系一年级。”</p><p>        白岩挑眉，但友好地回握了过去。他突然捏着大平的手想到了什么，问他是否认识木全。大平告诉他木全是自己的同班同学和舍友。</p><p>        “学校这个圈子其实还挺小的”，白岩无奈，把试探性的语言使用转移到了自己这里：“木全君的美术系同乡，或许你知道吗？”</p><p>         “你说的是景瑚哥哥吧。”大平笑了下，很快表情又变得哀伤了起来：“可他们……好像最近闹别扭了”，他叹了口气，眉心形成淡淡的川字：“半个月前翔也去接景瑚哥哥，结果他们那晚就没回来。第二天见到翔也的状态我觉得很糟糕。虽然平时不喜怒形于色，但当时的面无表情真的给我一种很疲惫的感觉。”</p><p>         “翔也不让我们在他面前提景瑚哥哥，就连退学后都是。他状态不怎么好，我也联系不到景瑚哥哥了。”大平还想说什么，排练室的门打开了，鹤房捏着脖子往出走没注意直接撞在了大平的身上。看清来人便吐槽他俩在门口守株待兔呢。</p><p>        是守株待熊。白岩调侃，随后进屋去和老师请假。</p><p>         鹤房也没在乎白岩请假的原因是什么，关注点倒全在大平的便当上了。他开心得捏了捏大平的脸，把便当放在走廊窗台上就要开吃，大平递上矿泉水乐呵得像个小傻瓜。</p><p>         “你这么贤惠，我娶你好了。”</p><p>        大平瞬间收敛了笑意，脸色冷得像被砸了人工冰块，僵硬着反驳：“我说过叫你不要开这种玩笑了。”</p><p>        鹤房愣了下，咕咚咽掉嘴里的饭赔笑着就要过去搂他的肩膀：“好好好，祥生不生气。”</p><p>        大平甩开鹤房的手，一丝犹豫都没有的转身离开。鹤房看着他的背影消失在楼梯的转弯口，低骂了一句脏话。</p><p>        白岩请完假走出排练室，就发现走廊里的鹤房在吃便当，只是看着那饭食就跟隔夜了似的难以下咽，他走过去告诉鹤房不好吃就扔掉别勉强，鹤房嘟囔着摇摇头，浪费什么都不能浪费便当。</p><p>         这位世家小熊真是朴实的可爱。白岩偷笑，并不知道鹤房的执着点在于精致而丰盛的便当本体还是辛苦买便当的人。</p><p>        鹤房问他为何请假？他做了个夸张的手势，说自己要去追寻真爱。鹤房差点儿喷饭，为了掩饰自己的失态提高嗓门给他下达指示，有本事记得把真爱带来给自己看看。</p><p>        白岩歪头，为什么？你算什么？</p><p>        抹了把嘴巴的鹤房信誓旦旦拍着胸脯说因为自己是布兰琪的最爱，是可以让对方吃醋的存在。</p><p>        白岩冲鹤房敬了个礼，表示冲了。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>        次日抵达名古屋前，白岩给花见发了信息告知自己拜访的目的。信息删删改改，发出去的时候还在忐忑地想着礼仪是否周到。他在车站附近找了间咖啡厅坐等花见的回信，望着窗外陌生的街景和人流，一点儿放松的感觉都没有。小时候自己坐车可能几次路过名古屋，如今对这座城市没有什么印象了。</p><p>        数小时过去了。傍晚的时候花见回复了短信，语气亲和，说自己实在忙，发了公司的地址让白岩过来。白岩赶到公司，所在位置是一栋混合多家公司办公地点的高层写字楼，大厅里往来人群熙熙攘攘，每个人的身影都在被互相湮没。白岩在导览牌前找到了佐藤家公司的名字，准备搭乘电梯上楼。</p><p>        抵达一楼的电梯门打开，涌出结束一天工作叫苦连迭的上班族们。白岩按掉手机的屏幕锁抬起头，就看到了最后一个留在轿厢里，西装革履的佐藤。</p><p>        时间停止了仅仅几秒，佐藤脸上的惊讶赶不上他退步匆忙按下关闭电梯、隔绝双方对视的动作。但白岩反应比他还迅速，扒住门边进入了轿厢。</p><p>        电梯重新上升，只有两人的空间里佐藤垂眼，不知道该回应什么。白岩终于松了口气，掩饰内心的些许激动，沉声说道。</p><p>         “原来你连我都躲。”白岩不知道自己这句语气里带了酸楚。</p><p>        佐藤立刻摇头，但还是什么都没说。白岩转身按下了某个最近楼层的按钮，在电梯停靠后拉着佐藤走了出去。</p><p>        还好这层楼没有任何公司驻地，灯光也没有太明亮，也无人经过。白岩放开拉着佐藤的手，佐藤的手偷偷在西裤上轻轻擦了擦，擦拭掉自己因紧张沁出的汗。</p><p>        “瑠姫君……你为什么会——”</p><p>        “——会来找你是吗？”</p><p>        佐藤一身剪裁合体的高定西装，染黑的头发剪得更短了些，明明是干练的青年精英模样，白岩却看着十分陌生，像是佐藤被套了个规矩的壳子盖住了本来耀眼的色彩。</p><p>         “这不是你。”白岩皱眉：“说好的追逐梦想呢？”</p><p>        佐藤垂下眉毛，无奈的移开视线：“我可能没那个能力吧。”</p><p>        “屁！要不要我把剧组夸你的文字打印出来念给你听啊。你明明做得很好”，白岩叹了口气，他不知道这是自己近些天来做的第多少个重复动作了：“到底发生了什么？可以的话能告诉我吗？”</p><p>         佐藤不语。</p><p>         “我想告诉你，你的舍友和同学都在想念你，鹫崎自责，神田也把花见桑的联系方式给了我。我还新结识了大平君，他说他自己和木全君都在担心你。至少现在，他们谁都不愿忘记你。”</p><p>        佐藤听到了木全的名字后眼睛里有了亮光，随即很快消逝。他抿嘴，迟疑了片刻吐露道：“我伤害了翔也。”</p><p>         白岩向前一步，安慰般握住了佐藤的胳膊。佐藤闭眼摇了摇头：“他应该还没原谅我……不提了”，而后直视着白岩，眼神里有了试探的卑微：“瑠姫君呢？你会想我吗？”</p><p>        被佐藤突然问到软处的白岩也语塞了，但他很快恢复气势，咳嗽了两声为自己壮胆。他说，我这不是来了吗？你要还问。</p><p>        佐藤笑了，温柔到让白岩的肠胃苏醒了知觉，咕噜着发出对饥饿的抗议。白岩双手捂着胃，心里责怪自己之前在咖啡厅没点一份糕点吃。不过事实上就算他点了，也没心情解决。</p><p>        佐藤的手机适时响起，电话那边花见的声音似乎有点儿焦急，没有大家闺秀文静的感觉：““小景，你人呢？让你到一楼等贵客，小子溜哪儿去了？”</p><p>         “……姐，你又骗我。我见到人了。”</p><p>        花见表示放心，嘱咐佐藤带风尘仆仆赶来的白岩去吃个美味的晚餐就挂掉了电话。</p><p>        白岩怕佐藤又要陷入沉默，主动抢话问他附近哪里有好吃的，佐藤告诉他几家餐厅，他想了想还要等点餐上菜的时间太久了，就选了最不应该“久别”的人重逢时吃饭的地方——拉面馆。</p><p>        拉面馆去的巧，刚好不用排队。两人各自点了份拉面，默契地都没有加葱花。白岩实在太饿了，也不在乎在佐藤面前是什么形象，狼吞虎咽的吃了起来，搞得佐藤因为穿着西装吃饭秀气得像个小姑娘。</p><p>        两个人都是疲惫的，但坐在一起吃碗热腾腾的拉面，好像就把低迷的气压驱散光了。白岩吃到一半，停下来问佐藤开始在公司实习了吗？佐藤点头，白岩嘟囔着首饰没了，美瞳摘了，变身上班族瞬间老了十岁成为大叔。</p><p>        佐藤准备喝面汤，听到这句话手一抖勺就把汤洒在了西装上。他恨不得挖个洞马上钻进去。</p><p>        幸好拉面馆旁边有家中古服装店，佐藤打算就近买一件衬衫换掉脏了的那件。其实夜晚走在街上没人会注意衣服上的污渍，而且佐藤的车也停在公司的停车场，脚程不远，但他不想把多一秒的狼狈展现在白岩面前。白岩不知道他心里真实的想法，只是以为他太爱维护外在形象了。</p><p>        佐藤随便挑了件合适尺码的衬衫就要买，白岩拦住他说接下来赶车回家的又不是他，怎么比自己还着急，佐藤微微瞪大眼睛，不愿相信白岩这就要回东京去。他开始慢吞吞地挑选衬衫，最后定了三件白岩钟意的。白岩让他去试穿，佐藤一脱一换，每次都会开门给外面的白岩看。</p><p>       不知道是不是白岩的错觉，拉面馆里吐槽佐藤装扮老气之后，他每次换好衬衫，开襟都会低到胸口处，凹起随意性感的样子让白岩忍俊不禁。</p><p>        磨蹭许久，有客人想要使用这唯一一间更衣室门上的镜子，提醒后白岩的身体做出了干脆挤进屋子关上门的动作。</p><p>        更衣室里狭小而昏暗，两人突然尴尬，不知道该说什么。逐渐沉重的呼吸让空间的温度也上升了几度。白岩看着佐藤，对方温润的眼瞳里没有任何波澜，他想，自己如果做出什么过激的动作，佐藤会有变化吧。于是他微微踮脚向佐藤的嘴唇凑近，感觉到了对方的鼻息。他闭上眼，佐藤却什么反应都没有。</p><p>        停留了数秒，他们最终并没有接吻。白岩心里嗤笑自己愚蠢的想法，退开然后开门走了出去。殊不知佐藤的耳朵已经烫到发红。</p><p>        “我只请了一天假，剧组再多半小时都不给匀出来，还好见到你了，没白跑一趟” ， 上车前白岩的话让两人一路无言。佐藤把白岩送到车站，手指放在安全锁上迟迟舍不得按下。白岩没有去看佐藤的动作，嘿嘿笑了笑，觉得自己并未成功劝说佐藤有返校的想法。</p><p>        也许以后越来越难见面了吧，不，也许不会再见了。失落的情绪刺激自己的泪腺，白岩吸了吸鼻子，低着头对佐藤说了句“再见”。</p><p>         然后转过头捧着佐藤的脸闭眼吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>